Secret of the Rain: Colors of an Opal
by Ringmaster118
Summary: When dragonets Bloom and Bonzai fly through the rainforest one day to spot an odd dragon, they are put into a world of deception and betrayal to help a dragon, whom they aren't even sure they can trust! Glory Cameo.
1. Prolouge

Secret of the Rain

Note: I do not own the Wings of Fire or any of it's charecters, the only thing I do own is the story below. Also, I wrote this BEFORE I read _Wings of Fire: The Brightest Night _so I won't be posting anything involving it untill it's published and I read it.

Prolouge:

Bloom and Bonzai were flying through the rainforest. "I wonder why Queen Glory took in those Nightwings. " said Bonzai "This is our rainforest!". Bloom knew why, but didn't want to tell Bonzai. He is too posessive of his home. The Nightwings were dying, and their home destroyed. The rainwings could also use help with fighting skills. Finally, Bloom said "I'm not sure, but I bet it was for a good reason".Bonzai just grunted as they headed home for suntime. _I wish Bonzai were a little more careing to the Nightwings. They just need a home. _But as they were flying, Bloom realized thet there was an azure thing in the tree. She didn't have time to look, but she thought that 'thing' looked remarkably dragon-shaped.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: Once again I do NOT own the Wings of Fire and I have not read the 5th book yet.

Chapter 1:

Everyone thought Bloom was crazy. She said she saw a "Azure Thing" that looked like a dragon and said it was a Nightwing. The only problem is that Nightwings are black, dark blue, or dark purple, not azure. Azure is the color of an opal! Nightwings are not colored like that. But the Rainwings wouldn't be perched on top of a tree, like that dragon was, and Nightwings are the only other dragons around here. Then again, the only dragons that COULD look like that are Rainwings, Seawings, and Icewings. So, who was that dragon? _I know it was a Dragon_ thought Bloom _I know it. _She did a fly-by the tree where she saw it, but it wasn't there. One day, when she was collecting fruits for her and Bonzai, she saw it again. Only this time, with streaks of purple, green and red flashing through her scales as if she were MADE of an entire opal. _So she is a Rainwing_ thought Bloom _well, that explains it. _But Bloom knew every single Rainwing in the tribe, and none of them would sit on top of the trees during Suntime. _Then it's about time to find out who this Mystery Dragon is._


	3. Chapter 2

Note: same thing as before

Chapter 2:

Bloom had already decided to walk up to the Mystery Dragon, and couldn't stop herself. She didn't think of how dangerous the dragon could be, she just kept going. When she finally reached the dragon, it acted like a statue for a moment before jumping up in shock. _Wow, some dragon _Thought Bloom _Really terrifying. _Bloom decided to play the good-guy card and offer some of the sweetest fruits to the dragon. The dragon first hesitated, but took the fruit. Bloom noticed thet it didn't eat the fruit, just holding on to it. Only when Bloom took a bite of hers did the dragon eat a bite. "Hmmm" said the dragon with a full mouth " Who knew fruit tasted so good?" _So it's not a Rainwing. Rainwings would know fruit tasted awsome _thought Bloom. "I'm Clear" said the dragon"and you are-?" "I'm Bloom" Bloom introduced"Nice to meet you" _That went good_ Bloom thought to herself. "So, why are you always on the trees during suntime? Most Rainwings are all sleeping on platforms or in hammocks" said Bloom "Errr . . ." said clear"I like to have my . . . uhhh . . . suntime awake one the . . . umm . . . trees?" Bloom checked for colors through her scales to indicate lying, but nothing came. _That was odd _thought Bloom _So she's not a Rainwing. Well, she can't be a Nightwing, so what is she?_


	4. Chapter 3

Announcement: I am making a new series called 'Wings of Heart' which will be a story following the dragonets and their crushes. For example, the first one will be Tsunami and Riptide because I think they're perfect for each other and that it's pretty funny how Queen Coral disapproves of Riptide(I'll include that in the story). Don't worry, I'll still update this story because it has a long way to go.

Note: I do not own the Wings of fire, blah blah blah, still need to read book 5, Blah. Also, sorry about short chapters. I'll try to change it but I'm not into discription like J.R.R. Tolken. Now you waited long enough.

Chapter #3:

Bloom pondered on and on about what kind of dragon would be like Clear. Icewing maybe? Although Icewings dont have purple, red, and green streaks, neither do Seawings, and Rainwings would know what would fruit taste like and stay in the village. The Nightwing option was gone long ago. So what is she? Clear wouldn't just tell Bloom what kind of dragon she was. She was too secret. Bloom decided to introduce her to the tribe without all the sleeping-darts. "Is it okay if I show you my village? I bet everyone would love to meet you." said Bloom. At first Clear was hesitant, like with the fruit, then Bloom said "I can show you how to get through the forest like we Rainwings do." Clear smiled, and Bloom thought Clear's tail looked a lot more like hers, curled like a chameleon instead of flat like it was before. And suddenly, Clear's wings were attatched to her body instead of an extra limb attaching to the wing. And suddenly, Clear looked just like a rainwing exept for her color. As Clear smiled, Bloom thought _What are you hiding ,Clear, and why?_

**Sorry about the cliffhanger last time, I thought it was cool :) Also, message me any ideas I'm open to suggestion. Enjoy my writing!**


	5. Chapter 4

Note: same as always.

Chapter 5:

As Bloom taught Clear how to use her tail to get through the forest, she kept looking back to see if Clear had changed her look again. _She's certainly getting a hang of things _thought Bloom as they grew closer and closer to the village. When they finally reached there, her first instinct was to look for Bonzai. She didn't find him in his hammock or on his platform (he likes to use both). Bloom decided to take flight, Clear following behind her. Rainwings stopped and gasped, realizing Bloom was right, and Clear was real. But Bloom kept looking for Bonzai. She decided to look back at Clear, and realized that Clear was probably a full-grown dragon, whereas Bloom and Bonzai were just dragonets. After looking all over the village, Bloom decided to report a missing dragon to Queen Glory. The Queen had lots of experience with missing Rainwings, and would certainly care. When Bloom arrived, Nightwings were talking to Queen Glory. When she finally looked over at Bloom, Bloom said "I have a missing dragon to report." Queen Glory waved away the Nightwings to the other side of the room and motioned for Bloom to come in. When Bloom was there Queen Glory said " Now, tell me about this dragon. Did they go venom-practicing or fruit gathering?" "No" Bloom replied " Bonzai wouldn't just leave during suntime." "in that case," said Queen Glory "I'm going to send out my search team, and a message to the Nightwings. You have permission to search yourself for Bonzai, but try to be careful. The Nightwings have a history of capturing Rainwings." then she turned to Clear "Now, who is this?" and Bloom's heart sunk. She had forgotten Clear had followed her here. If Queen Glory thought Clear was an Icewing trying to kill her, one of them might die, because Bloom had no idea what Clear could do, or what she was capable of doing.


	6. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks for reading! I fininshed the 5th book O: ! I was thinking about doing a scavanger story. Tell me hat you guys think! Also, the disclamer: I only own Clear and the Plot.

Chapter 5:

Bonzai ran through the forest. He had to get awway, to warn Bloom. Several dragons followed behind on foot, although they couldn't fly through the trees. _Ha! That'll teach you to capture me!_ Suddenly, their shape changed to look like a Rainwing, and flew up to him, mimicking the way to glide through the forest. _How did they do that?_ Every move Bonzai made, the dragons made as well. He turned around and shot some venom at them, but they dodged, and spit some back. _How are they doing this? One threatened to freeze me with their ice-breath like an Icewing, and another looked like a Mudwing made of crystal! Am I loosing my mind?_ Suddenly, one of them caught his tail and smashed him agenst a tree. The light dulled around him as he began to drop into is own thoughts. The last thing he saw was several dragons huddeled around him. _If only I listened to Bloom_ he thought as darkness surrounded him.

"This . . . is . . . errr . . ." Bloom stuttered as she tried to find a rainwing name that would suit Clear "Umm . . . Coconut?" she finally managed to get out before Queen Glory said anything "Ummm, yea, she mostly collects fruit, so . . . ummm . . . yea . . . she doesn't get seen too often " Bloom added on so it wouldn't sound suspicous. The Queen paused for a moment, wondering if she was telling the truth. "Alright" Queen Glory said after a moment "You and . . . Coconut . . . can go look for Bonzai, but only in the Rainforest. And look out for-" Suddenly, a tall nightwing stepped in with a bag full of fruits, and the Queen sighed before continuing " . . . Nightwings . . ." "What about nightwings?" said the Nightwing whom just came in "Getting a soft spot for them?" "All except one, and he's right in front of me." Bloom decided to leave, since it was probably a private matter. "C'mon Cl . . . Coconut" Bloom caught herself before saying 'Clear' "Let's go look for Bonzai"

As they searched through the dense forest, Clear constantly got spooked by the howler monkeys. After hours of calling Bonzai's name, Bloom decided to get some suntime. "You coming, Clear?" she called down. Clear was working on a weird-looking shelter with branches. "Clear, what in the three moons are you doing?" Bloom called down. Clear jumped a little at her 'shelter' being discovered "Oh, ummm, where I come from, we would live in these." Bloom looked quizzicially at Clear "It's so small, how could you fit itn it?" Clear looked down at her small hut "Well, I'm just not got at building it in theese conditions. Now, can you leave me alone right now?" That suprised Bloom. Clear was usally excited about exploring with Bloom. Clear was hiding something, and Bloom was going to find out.

Bonnzai woke up in the prision he was in before, only now, he was being held in a stone chamber, the only exit was from the top. Suddenly, a light-blue Seawing looked down at him. "What do you want with me?" Bonzai yelled "I just wanted to find some fruit!" the Seawing scoffed and purred "So why did you follow me back here?" Bonzai didn't know how to awnser that, but before he could speak, another dragon, this time a white and blue Skywing, came out into veiw. "Saundarya!" he barked at her "Stop foolong around! The Badalana is coming up soon, we must hurry!" Saundarya looked back at Bonzai and said "Listen, Ugra Atma, I don't have the heart to do this." Ugra Atma opened up Bonzai's chamber "Well I do." He took out a jet-black stone from his pouch. It had a sickily aura. "Now, hold still. This won't kill you." he said slyly "but it won't feel good either." Then, Ugra Atma turned to Saundarya "And you can see how Clear's report is going. She was suppost to send in her survey of the Rain Forest" before pressing the stone to Bonzai's chest and saying "Maiṁ āpa para niyantraṇa" Suddenly, it felt like Bonzai was bit in the chest by a dragonbite viper. He stood up streight, even though wanting to collapse. He no longer controlled his body.

**Btw, if you want to know what 'Saundarya', 'Ugra Atma', and 'Maiṁ āpa para niyantraṇa' mean, it's in Hindi. (Maiṁ āpa para niyantraṇa is **मैं आप पर नियंत्रण**)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: If you can't find the meanings, I'll post them in the epilouge. Also, P.M me about any ideas you have, weather it's from Clear's 'Race' to OC's you want me to at least consider. Also, I almost forgot what EVERYONE loves- The Disclaimer!: I do not own any charecters found in the Wings of Fire, only my OC's and the Plot. Batteries not included.**

Chapter 6:

It was morning. Bloom had just woken up, and Clear was up and at it working on who-knows-what. After Clear fired up on Bloom after she questioned about the little 'hut' she made yesterday, all Bloom said was "Umm . . . Clear? I think you should start packing up here . . . We're going to search south of the village after some morning fruit." Clear's head snapped tword Bloom and said "What are you talking about? There's a campfire north of here." Bloom was utterly confused. _All rainwings know that Starfruit grows on the beachside, and it's like a paradise. Tword inland is muddy and the trees have no fruit, beside coconuts. Why would anyone camp further north? And . . . What's a Campfire? Is it when someone accidently sets a camp on fire?_ "Come over here." called Clear "Let me show you what I made. I used a gleaming stone-like gem to reflect the light of the fire here- see? And if I aim it over the trees to the north- see? You can vaguely see the white smoke. The white smoke means that the campfire burned out, but if it were grey or black, it would mean that the fire were still going- so that means that they left their old camp, but they're slow- so they could only be within a 5-mile radius of that fire-" Bloom was getting dizzy, so she asked "Wait- They?" Clear looked over and said "Umm . . . Yeah . . . the guys whom took- Bonsai, was it?- it couldn't have been alone. If Bonsai were the same size as you, then it would take at least 2 dragons to take him, but he would make quite the struggle, so he would at least make some noise. According to records, nobody noticed he went missing, so there would have been at least 4 dragons total to kidnap Bonsai **and** keep him quiet." Clear's sudden logic made Bloom fickle. _Clear, at first, acted timimd and confused- or at least confusing. Then, she was defensive, and now she's actiong like she knows everything! Who are you really, Clear?_ thoughts circled around in Bloom's head, including one question that barely seemed relevant- _Why are you here?_

_What's going on? I can think . . . I can feel . . . I think I can hear . . . but my body won't move . . ._ "Open your eyes and stand up." _I guess it's Ugra Atma. Can he not understand I can't move?_ But suddenly, Bonsai's eyes opened, but it was like seeing through thick coconut milk. Then, he stood up and looked Ugra Atma in the eyes. It felt like each scale was weighing him down, and all he wanted to do was collapse, but his body won't let him. "Hah. You see this stone?" Ugra said holding the same stone he had pressed to Bonsai's chest last night. He stood up streight, just like last night, just before blacking out. Bonsai tried to speak, but his muzzle wouldn't move. Ugra just laughed "You know, you are very important. Badalana is crucial to me and my people. It is why we are what we are. And you, you are going to do _exactly_ what I say . . . because you have to." Bonsai wanted to groan in pain, but he couldn't. "Now, lie down untill I instruct you further" Bonsai lied down, although it gave him no comfort. Later, the white-blue Skywing, Saundarya, stopped by his chamber. She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm so sorry. I belive this is cruel, but Ugra Atma said we have no choice . . ." _We? Is 'We' the same as the 'my people' Ugra Atma was talking about earlier?_ " . . . He said a sacrafice had to be made in order for it to work . . ."_ Sacrifice?! I thought I was scared __**before **__with waking up and finding out I have no control of my body! and what's the 'it'? This day just keeps getting worse and worse . I wish you were here, Bloom, maybe then I could have some of the fruit you went to get me . . ._

"Clear! This is not the time to be working on some weird contraption or other!" shouted Bloom. They had reached the camp, but it was a trap. Earlier, When they reached the camp, Clear held Bloom back before entering, muttering something like " 50% chance of at least two of the group staying behind to either finish packing up or scavenging for dragons, like us, whom are searching for Bonsai . . ." Bloom groaned. "It's **safe**, Clear! Let's just see if they left any tracks . . ." Clear tried to stop her saying something about an ambush, but Bloom just guessed she was nervous. Bloom kept walking until she found a little flower on the ground. It was an Iris. Bloom was about to pick it up, when Clear smashed into her. "Three moons, Clear! What was that all about?!" _I was just piking up a flower . . . Old habits die hard . . ._"Bloom! Don't you see? It was left by-" "The dragons that took Bonsai? Why would they leave a perfectly good Iris flower on the ground?" Bloom went over to pick up the flower. Clear looked like she was trying hard not to say something. _Go on_ thought Bloom_ I'm always ready to hear your 'little secret'_. But just as she picked up the Iris, vines ensneered her in a trap. "_Well, well, well . . . Look who Sāpha__ brought to the party, boys . . ." _hissed a dragon right behind Clear. Suddenly, 3 dragons surrounded them. The one behind Clear held ,what looked like a long arrowhead as sharp as talons, right up agenst her kneck. "Oh, don't you remember me, Sāpha? I'm Hatyārā . . . Also, Ugra sends his regards . . ." Hatyārā said with a sly grin. "That's not my name anymore . . ." Clear choked out "It isn't? Oh, such a shame . . . Now I don't know who to adress this next tombstone to . . . " _Wait . . . What?_ Bloom thought, puzzled. Then, Bloom noticed how _alike_ Clear and Hatyārā were. Hatyārā looked like like a Seawing version of Clear, only slimmer.

"Hatyārā, tell Ugra to LEAVE ME ALONE. I don't want anything to do with-" "Oh, I know what you want. The thing is . . . Ugra had officialy labeled you as 'Dangerous' and 'Traitor' and 'WANTED: Dead or Alive' . . . shall I coninue?" _What is going on here? And who is this 'Ugra' dragon?_ "Hatyārā . . . I will give you to the count of five to let me and Bloom go . . ." Hatyārā started laughing, but the other two were shifting uneasily. "One . . . Two . . ." Hatyārā was practically dying of laughter, but the two others looked like they were ready to jump and fly off. "Threefourfive!" the next set of events were all a blur to Bloom. Clear hit Hatyārā's hand and sent the 'sharp arrowhead' flying, knocked over Hatyārā, caught the arrowhead, and slashed at Hatyārā (but she was only wounded). Then, the braver of the two dragons tried to pin Clear, but she threw the arrowhead and it pinned the dragon's wing to the nearest tree. A few more came out of the trees. Clear muttered "I thought you wanted to challenge me . . ." just before swinging one into the vines above- fortunatly snapping them and setting Bloom free. But just as Bloom expected to knock the rest of the dragons out, Clear rushed to get some vines and started tieing them around two tree trunks, which is when Bloom shouted "Clear! This is not the time to be working on some weird contraption or other!" but Clear was muttering to herself. Suddenly, one of the dragons pinned her "Clear! A little help might be nice!" Suddenly, a coconut bonked her pursuer in the head. Bloom looked up, and saw the most bizzare sight- Clear was pulling back the vines, and used them to shoot dragons with _coconuts._ Bloom couldn't help it but say "let me try that!"

After all of the dragons had been knocked out by coconut bombs, Clear started looking for another campfire while Bloom looked for clues. As she was searching, Bloom came across a scroll that said 'Days untill Badalana'. It looked as if it first said '30' but then it kept getting crossed out and reeplaced by the next number down untill the only number that wasn't crossed out was 'two'. It seemed suspicous to Bloom. "Hey, Clear, come over here." Bloom called. "What do you think of this?" Clear held the scroll and took a good look at it. Her expression was rather hard to read, but Bloom guessed she would mostly turn pink. "Umm . . . Clear? When did they leave camp?" Bloom asked to break the silence. Not quite the question she wanted to ask, but it would have to do. Clear turned and replied "I'm guessing around sunrise. So that means Badalana is in two days . . ." "What is it? Badalana, I mean." Clear looked cautiously at Bloom, as if wondering what to say. Then she quietly said "Badalana only happens when at least one of the moons is full, it doesn't matter which one. There are two diffrent kinds. The first allows certian . . . dragons . . . to change into diffrent breeds." _Wait . . . why did she pause when she said dragons? _"Sooo . . . is that why you look like that?" Clear responded nervously "Not quite . . . Only black gemstones called 'relics' can allow you to change shape like that . . . I just so happened to find one . . ." _Again with that pause! Was Clear always doing this?_ "Well . . . umm . . . where to next?" Clear looked on a scroll she had been writing. It looked like she was drawing a map of the rainforest. " I saw a campfire around . . . here, to the east. That must be where they went." Clear and Bloom were about to leave, when something shiney caught Bloom's eye. It looked like a sapphire or some lapis, formed into the shape of a single raindrop. As she lifted it up, Bloom noticed it had a silver chain. It was a bit big, but Bloom put it around he kneck before following Clear. _Don't worry, Bonsai . . . We're coming to rescue you._

**Leave reviews if you like Coconut Bombs! Also . . . a few of you may vaugely see what Clear is at this point.**


End file.
